karos_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Lore
After the Perna War on the Broccion Continent of the planet Asmara, the forces found themselves in a stalemate. They were all requesting for Fletta and Fletta gems, the remaining shards of Cafenrilan power. Then, for 500 years, the forces battled in small and large groups across the continent in order to solidify their power. Hass, the Emperor persistently pursued the scattered energy of Fletta throughout the continent to break Malyx- the Unstoppable, the heir- the God of Darkness, from the seal which bound him. There was Kera behind Hass, the fiancée of Malyx and the queen of Darkness, who wanted to dominate the world with her iron fist. After approximatel'''y a hundred years of an uneventful arms race, as the forces of Light and Darkness were each focused on building up their military and economic ability, both forces were anxious as it seemed that the Fletta gems were running out. The forces of Darkness were frightened that there might not be enough Fletta gems left to unseal Malyx, so they took the risk of forcing the sacrifice of living creatures including members of their own. (Perna War, 612 - 623) Having reached the limit of sacrificing their own forces, the forces of Darkness gathered every soldier who was still available and sent them out to the remaining Fletta gem deposits and mines, mobilizing a renewed power for the first time in a hundred years (660). During this time, an increasing number of people went missing, regardless of the involvement of Fletta or Fletta gems. Each force scrambled their intelligence networks together. '''In the year 666, the forces of Darkness learned that Malyx was to be turned into ashes, if they failed to unseal him. An even more surprising fact was that Reth- the heir to Light would be turned into ashes, if the forces of Darkness succeed in breaking Malyx free (662). The group within the forces of Light made a pact to share the Fletta gems and the power under their control to send away the forces of Darkness and save their heir. The pact was made at a meeting known as the Fletta Convention and the Cafenril Federation, named after their god of Light was created. However, the shortage of Fletta gems resulted in the Cafenril Federation to have an internal conflict. As a result, the Federation changed their strategy to be more aggressive and new..... a total war to reclaim all of the Fletta power from the hands of the forces of Darkness! Now the forces of Darkness would taste their own medicine. The Federation decided to give all of the fletta mines in private ownership as incentives when they reclaimed them from the enemy. Furthermore, any heroes who were to destroy the soul of Malyx- the heir to the Darkness and eliminate Kera were to be designated as the Commander-in-chief over the entire Federation army. The whole continent became a perfect ground for people who control and extract power from the Fletta to prove and strengthen their ability. But taking on the forces of Darkness was not an easy task. Now, the way is open for anyone who wants to prove themselves. Will you claim to be the champion of Karos, or die trying!